fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Calendar
The introduction of seasons in Papa's Cupcakeria opened up new elements to the franchise of restaurant time-management games, including: *Holiday exclusive ingredients and toppings *Customers now having a favorite holiday in the game (it can vary from game to game) *Customers appearing during certain times of the year *Costumed closers (and customers...depending on the season) *Customers now entering the store with holiday items *Different start of day backgrounds Seasonal/Holiday Calendar in Papa Louie Games Trivia: *Six holidays are presently celebrated in all games since the debut of Papa's Cupcakeria. *The holidays celebrated during the months of May, August, and September vary from town to town. *The holiday changes whenever the rank number ends in a 1 or 6. *Easter is celebrated in most cities while the hometown of the Romano Family, Portallini, celebrates the wedding of the Olga and Edoardo Romano. *The Gondola 500 is celebrated as a local holiday in the city of Portallini in preparation of the Gondola 500 race that takes place on the last Saturday of September. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3500 *Onionfest, a local holiday celebrated in Frostfield and Oniontown, is a week-long celebration that occurs during the second week of May. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3500 *Pirate Bash, another local holiday celebrated in Frostfield, leads up to "National Talk Like a Pirate Day" on September 19. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3500 *Powder Point, Frostfield, Toastwood, Tacodale, Sakura Bay and Tastyville celebrate the month-long festival of Maple Mornings. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4103 *After a year-long delay to repair Powder Point's newest thrill ride, the theme park devotes the month of August to celebrate the return of the Sky Ninja roller coaster (Sky Ninja Returns). *Toastwood, Frostfield, Sakura Bay, Maple Mountain, Tastyville, and Oniontown celebrates Cinco de Mayo. On this day in 1862, the Mexican army overcame all odds and beat the French forces at the Battle of Puebla. This is not Mexico's Independence day (that would be September 16), nor is it a national holiday (it is celebrated voluntarily), outside of Mexico. But in the United States, Cinco de Mayo is a day to honor Mexican heritage and pride. *Toastwood and Tacodale honor the city of Portallini with a holiday called Portallini Feast. Both cities also celebrate Starlight Jubilee with a month-long barbecue fest called Starlight BBQ. *Three holidays that were celebrated in the desktop game were replaced in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: **Cinco de Mayo is the featured holiday during the month of May. Onionfest, still held on the second week in May in Frostfield, is not celebrated during the month at the Cupcakeria. **Big Top Carnival, a holiday celebrated in May at Powder Point, is celebrated in August in the city of Frostfield. As with Onionfest, Baseball Season is not celebrated during the month at the Cupcakeria. **A new "holiday" called Comet Con replaces the Pirate Bash celebration in September. *A new holiday for Papa's Cupcakeria HD was announced on October 13, 2015 called Cherry Blossom Festival. The National Cherry Blossom Festival is a spring celebration in Washington, D.C., commemorating the March 27, 1912, gift of Japanese cherry trees from Mayor Yukio Ozaki of Tokyo City to the city of Washington. Mayor Ozaki donated the trees in an effort to enhance the growing friendship between the United States and Japan and also celebrate the continued close relationship between the two nations. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 *The Sugarplex Film Fest is celebrated in both Frostfield (Papa's Cupcakeria HD) and Maple Mountain (Papa's Pancakeria HD) in August. *Sakura Bay celebrates both BavariaFest and Lucky Lucky Matsuri in August and March respectively. *Oniontown celebrates Holi in March. Category:Miscellaneous